hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Protectors/@comment-24.171.88.151-20140709141236
Well I have to say it doesn't take much to make ......a so called leader crack, as much as this was fun I won't be able to get on here daily anymore. At least on this computer.... I will miss the lulz watching a clan who was supposed to be friendly crack under pressure. Just remember kiddie's this clan started this drama by letting what i assume by his screen name....a very young kid mouth off to someone he didn't know. By doing that he comprimised first the 75 player's on his contact list ...then many many more. .......all cause he got ass hurt about a game.....and mouthed off about what may have been a good clan at the time. Now well who care's anyway. It's funny how easy it is to get under a bunch of basement living>>>fap'n teen's skin.... when you know how to break them. You all need to sit back and realize this is a game......one that many including me find fun on some basic level.....what my skill's are IRL are never in question.......I have a deep passion for all gaming, but breaking arrogant people is a special skill. I really see no need to keep flaming this Weak wiki page, when there are some of you that have changed your IP's and some have upgraded FW's so back to the game.....GL apparently you need it. FYI I know the limit's of what can be done legally, and not legally as well or better than most. I think maybe you all should read up on what you think you know, before you find out what you didn't......Remember tho real hacker's don't need credit for what they do IRL, or in a game. The best leave no traces on their own equipment .....until you learn that you'll never understand why you keep getting robbed in game by player's like me without you ever even knowing it happened. Know this ......your not the only clan on here, and certainly not the best......your just other player's paying the price for a couple mouthy member's. At least your so called leader can see that judge'n by why he's letting some of you go. If i had my way no one under 21 would be in my "group" IRL cause they tend to lack will power, experience, and self control......hence why I constantly have to ban them. However sometime's you younger "people" have certain skill's and speed that is needed for "special" projects and that's why things should be done on a case by case basis. If not you could end up grossly reading someone wrong and it could backfire right in your face. No need to keep reply'n ......nothing on here peaks my interest anymore....If i want to talk I'll just leave a new message in 30 or 40 logs. ......again kinda pointless as the mouthy lil shit that started much of your drama doesn't talk trash anymore. ...at least he got the point. I even leave his cash alone part of the time so he can level up :)